cbtfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Лоун Стар
Лоун Стар (англ. Lone Star, рус. "Одинокая звезда") - планета Терранской Гегемонии, административный центр провинции Лоун Стар. В 2824 году классифицирован Комстаром как "мертвый мир" и удален с официальной политической карты Внутренней Сферы. Исторический обзор Звездная Лига Лоун Стар стал одним из последних миров, заселенных в границах Терранской Гегемонии, и причиной тому был 120-летний процесс терраформирования планеты. Преображение Лоун Стар было непростой задачей. Подобно Марсу в Солнечной системе, планета, расположенная далеко за пределами типичной зоны обитаемости, отличалась крайне низкими температурами. В тонкой атмосфере планеты содержалось большое количество азота, а её ограниченные водные ресурсы были полностью закованы в полярные ледники. Но несмотря на все сложности в создании и поддержании пригодных для жизни условий, Лоун Стар был наконец объявлен открытым для поселения в 2533. В проект по терраформированию лишенной собственных спутников планеты также входило перемещение находящегося поблизости астероида (Веспа) на её орбиту для того, чтобы закрепить на нем орбитальный крюк и разместить шахты. Успех в преображении Лоун Стар стал предметом национальной гордости. Отсутствие политического "багажа" предопределило выбор Лоун Стар в качестве регионального административного центра вместо одной из более старых колоний. К 2600 году население Лоун Стар насчитывало сотни миллионов, местная промышленности процветала благодаря налоговым льготам и земле, стоившей дешевле, чем на большинстве других миров Гегемонии, а её сельскохозяйственный сектор производил на экспорт широкий ассортимент элитных продуктов питания. Суша на Лоун Стар сконцентрирована в необычном поясе континентов, расположенных вдоль нулевого меридиана вокруг полюсов. Каждый из этих пяти соединенных между собой континентов имел собственное название в ранние годы колонизации системы, но жители планеты упрямо называли эти непрерывные просторы суши просто "Поясом", вопреки официальной номенклатуре. В годы расцвета терраформирования планеты большая часть размороженной воды содержалась в двух соленых океанах (названные местным населением "Пруд" и "Другой Пруд"), расположенных на противоположных точках в восточном и западном полушариях планеты. Обширные площади суши на полюсах и наклон оси вращения планеты привели к формированию больших полярных шапок, ставших основным источником питьевой воды для поселенцев. Просторные континентальные земли, в то же время, были гипераридными, и разнообразие ландшафта привело к появлению на Лоун Старе различных видов пустынь со всей Внутренней Сферы: жарких песчаных барханов, прохладных каменистых долин, безжизненных солончаков, сухих гор, и так далее. На сегодняшний день, конечно, эти континенты и океаны в основном покрыты ледниками. В то же время, до гибели на Лоун Стар имелись регионы и с очень благосклонным климатом, служившие домом для большей части населения планеты. В 2765 году 573 миллиона жителей проживали в девяти основных городских зонах. Восемь из этих густонаселенных мегаполисов (известных как "Прудовые города") находились на северных и южных берегах Прудов, в зонах умеренного климата, по четыре города у каждого из двух океанов. Умеренность температур в этих регионах обеспечивалась океанами, к тому же, они имели доступ к обильным источникам пресной воды, собираемой из океанских осадков или рек, образованных талой водой с полюсов. Прудовые города были довольно компактны для столь густонаселенных мегаполисов, что являлось результатом планировки, вызванной прогнозами цены на землю строительными компаниями Лоун Стар: цена на землю в плотно застроенных районах росла быстрее, чем на типичных колониальных угодьях, раскинувшихся на дешевой земле. Для максимизации своей экономической и политической власти, первое планетарное правительство использовало свою власть в области зонирования, чтобы сконцентрировать поселенцев и их потомков в Прудовых городах. К 2765 население каждого из этих городов составляло более 50 миллионов жителей, проживавших в высоких небоскребах и аркологиях. Вопреки стереотипам, царившим за пределами планеты, индивидуалье квартиры были просторны. Многоуровневые транспортные системы автобусов, надземных и подземных поездов и АВВП обеспечивали высокую мобильность даже для такого огромного населения. У городов фактически отстутсвовала пригородная зона; они мгновенно переходили в природные заповедники и фермерские угодья. Все восемь Прудовых городов также имели необычные градостроительные системы из-за огромных приливов, порожденных солнцем Лоун Стар. Эти приливы зачастую превышали приливы, вызываемые Луной на Терре, в более чем двадцать раз. Хотя притяжение четвертой планеты системы предотвращало синхронное вращение, цикл обращения Лоун Стар вокруг своей оси составлял 56 часов и таким образом приводил к медленным приливам. Для прибрежных городов это означало внедрение ряда адаптаций. Четыре Прудовых города были расположены на естественных и искусственных холмах, расположенных у побережья. Город Клиффсайд на Большом Пруду часто выигрывал архитектурные награды за свои драматические аркологии, возведенные на гранитных утесах. Три других города предпочитали колонны и сваи, позволявшие им возвышаться над ваттам и эстуариямми. Стилствилль (рус. "Город свай") включал массивные сваи как элемент своей архитектуры вместо того, чтобы прятать их в фундамент - элемент, вдохновивший бруталистичный архитектурный стиль "Большого железа", ставший популярным середине 27 века. Наконец, город Мадфлэт придерживался более конфротанционного подхода, противопоставив инженерные технологии Гегемонии силам природы и застраивая прибрежные зоны изолированными строениям, дамбами и "амфибийной инфраструктурой", расчитанное на предотвращение или выживание в условиях ежедневного погружения под воду. Finally, the Pond City of Mudflat took a more confrontational approach, pitting the Hegemony’s engineering against nature by expanding into the tidal zones with sealed buildings, dykes, and “amphibious infrastructure” designed to either survive or prevent daily submersion. It was normal for dykes to be made of ferroglass, so residents could stroll beside transparent walls of high tide water, while the sealed lower floors of buildings would continue normal business as fish swam outside their windows. Lone Star’s dramatic tides even served its electrical needs, providing a lower-cost alternative to fusion power. Inland from the surging seas, the Pond Cities grew crops in abundance, supporting herds of free-ranging farm animals that give “Loners” (as the planet’s inhabitants referred to themselves) a meat- and dairy-rich diet unknown on less fortunate worlds. With no native ecosystem to protect and rich soil produced as a byproduct of terraforming, Lone Star’s agricultural sector cultivated a complicated mix of plants and animals originally imported from many worlds across the Hegemony. Хоть Волгадон и был оазисом на Поясе, он почти не обеспечивал себя продуктами питания. Примерно каждые восемь недель, шестидесятидневный год и наклон оси Лоун Стар приводили к потеплению на северном полюсе, из-за чего холодные, влажные ветра прокатывались с северной полярной шапки через пустыни, обращаясь в яростные, многодневные пылевые бури. Медленная скорость оборота Лоун Стар вокруг своей оси не препятствовала маршу этих бурь на юг. Сверхмелкая, богатая галогенидами пыль удушала растения, из-за чего местные фермеры не могли успешно конкурировать с сельскохозяйственным производством Прудовых городов, не нуждавшимся в теплицах и пылезащитных навесах. Поэтому в экономике столицы преобладали государственный и энергетический секторы (потребность в электроэнергии с избытком обеспечивалась каскадами ГЭС, построенных на двух водоразделах), а также туризм на искусственных, лишенных волн озерах, расположенных за дамбами. Хотя население Лоун Стар проживало в основном в черте крупных мегаполисов, по поверхности планеты был разбросан ряд других городов, населенных пунктов и шахтерских поселений, такие как Шварцхоф, уничтоженный во время освобождения планеты СОЗЛ. Одним из преимуществ Лоун Стар, позволивших ему стать экспортером сельскохозяйственной продукции и региональным центром Гегемонии, было короткое расстояние до прыжковой точки. Дропшипы успевали достичь планеты, обменять свой груз и вернуться к прыжковой точке в течение срока перезарядки батарей обыкновенного прыжкового корабля. Так как звезда системы Лоун Стар была сравнительно тусклой, то в близкой доступности к прыжковым точкам зенит и надир были построены группы перезарядочных станций, которые, до Переворота Амариса, служили базой для 2-й звездной эскадры флота Звездной Лиги. Лоун Стар так и не смог заменить уничтоженные станции до своей финальной экологической катастрофы. Короткое время транзита и наименее раздутые цены на землю среди миров Гегемонии также привлекли на Лоун Стар многие экспортно ориентированные производства. К началу гражданской войны Звездной Лиги лоунеры производили широкий ассортимент "второстепенных" компонентов (от деталей компьютеров до миомеров), используемых в разнообразных отраслях промышленности по всей Звездной Лиге. Бизнес-сообщество планеты особо преуспело в заключении контрактов с территориальными державами Периферии. Лоббируя небольшие и незаметные правительственные ведомства Звездной Лиги, отвечавшие за дела Периферии, они добивались новых ограничений на производство высокотехнологичной продукции, как "способствующей организации мятежей и подрывной деятельности". Вооруженные инсайдерской информацией о грядущих санкциях, производители на Лоун Стар заранее брали на себя роль основных поставщиков этих товаров территориальным державам. Широкий диапазон жизненно важных технологий, начиная от ядерных реакторов и контроллеров управления двигателями прыжковых кораблей и заканчивая компьютерами, медицинскими сканерами, и тому подобным оборудованием, производился на Лоун Стар для экспорта на Периферию. Хотя Лоун Стар был не единственной планетой, прибегавшей к подобным махинациям, лоунеры добились этой практикой наибольшего успеха. Периферийные государства были не в восторге от пребывания в "экономической кабале" у сомнительных промышленников, находившихся в шести и более месяцах пути от своих границ, одно мало что могли с этим поделать. Переворот Амариса Хотя большая часть гражданского населения Лоун Стар, с небольшим перевесом, изначально поддерживало приход к власти Стефана Амариса, новый директор-генерал Терранской Гегемонии быстро утратил благосклонность лоунеров. Применение террористических атак и химического оружия для уничтожения войск СОЗЛ и сохранивших лояльность полков ополчения испортили отношение лоунеров к новому режиму и даже привели к появлению на планете ячеек сопротивления. Когда Керенский, наконец, освободил планету в ходе двухгодичной кампании в 2772-2774, каждый из Прудовых городов как минимум один раз был атакован с применением ОМП. Так как большая часть сельскохозяйственных зон планеты пострадала от биологического оружия и почти три четверти голов скота погибли в ходе военных действий, сельскохозяйственное производство планеты было разрушено не менее, чем некогда обширные промышленные районы её городов. В довесок, в скоротечной битве за контроль на Веспой были серьезно повреждены двигатели, удерживавшие её на орбите, не давая ей поддаться воздействию приливных сил звезды и планеты Лоун Стар IV. Наследные войны В годы последовавшие за освобождением планеты и началом Первой Наследной войны Лоун Стару не удалось добиться ощутимого прогресса на пути к восстановлению. Городской инфраструктуре и промышленности планеты был нанесен серьезный урон, органы местного самоуправления находились на грани краха и десятки миллионов беженцев военного времени пытались выжить без даже самых базовых средств к существованию. Как и на многих других мирах Гегемонии все чиновники и служащие работавшие при режиме Амариса были насильственно выдворены с государственной службы, однако СОЗЛ не смогли предоставить им замены для управления планетой в повседневном режиме. В отсутствие вмешательства со стороны правительства Гегемонии, восстановление ряда жизненно необходимых служб и правопорядка взяли на себя частные предприятия и войска Великих домов, но без надсмотра даже эти попытки затруднялись злоупотреблениями и взвинченными ценами. Деятельность постамарисовского правительства Терранской Гегемонии лишь усугубила ситуацию на Лоун Стар. Некомпетентный межзвездный бюрократический аппарат в попытке спасти пострадавшие в ходе войны миры зачастую перераспределял имеющиеся материалы таким образом, что целые планеты лишались жизненно необходимых ресурсов. Как и на многих других мирах Гегемонии, население Лоун Стар было шокировано, узнав об Исходе генерала Керенского. Однако планета последовала примеру близлежащего Инглесмонда, сделав приоритетом нужды местного населения нежели целой нации. Провинция Лоун Стар в первую очередь должна была позаботиться о себе самой, по возможности пресекая военный авантюризм Великих домов, и лишь потом приступить к спасению оставшейся части Гегемонии. Это план мог бы сработать, если бы Первая Наследная война началась позднее или была бы менее разрушительной. Потерпев несколько поражений от рук ополченцев на планетах Терранской Гегемонии в провинции Лоун Стар, Великие дома поменяли свой подход к аннексии региона. В случае Лиранского Содружество это означало активизацию дипломатических усилий на мирах, пострадавших от рейдов налетчиков Синдиката. Для Синдиката же это стало знаком того, что с мирами Гегемонии нужно "играть по-взрослому" и привело к уничтожению верфи на близлежащем Инглесмонде. Лоун Стару также не удалось избежать гнева Дракона. Агенты Куриты применили на полярных шапках планеты биологическое оружие, специально разработанное для воздействия на модифицированную флору и водоросли, позволявшие поддерживать земную жизнь на планете. Токсины были разнесены по планете ежемесячными песчаными бурями. Таким образом, не сделав ни единого выстрела, Дракон своей "чумой" нанес значительный урон искусственной экосистеме планеты. Чума продолжала бушевать еще пару лет, в ходе которых население Лоун Стар прикладывало все возможные усилия для спасения растений, помогавших обеспечивать благоприятные условия жизни на планете. Все ресурсы и усилия правительства планеты были поглощены этой работой, поэтому, когда ОВСД пригрозило полномасштабным вторжением в 2789, оно с готовностью подняло белый флаг. В качестве "награды" за бескровную капитуляцию Синдикат поставил лоунерам несколько атмосферных процессоров, большинство из которых предназначались для уцелевших Прудовых городов. Помимо гордости за захват очередного мира Гегемонии, дом Курита мало чего добился оккупацией Лоун Стар. Планета настолько сильно пострадала во время гражданской войны, что местная промышленность не представляла особой стратегической важности для военной машины Синдиката, поэтому ОВСД, еще недавно угрожавшее ей вторжением, не стало тратить значительных сил на защиту планеты. Из-за этого Лоун Стар стал целью для лиранских налетчиков, которые нанесли непоправимый урон планете, уничтожив недостроенные атмосферные процессоры в 2803 году. Коллапс поддерживаемого искусственным образом парникового эффекта привел к тому, что терраформированная окружающая среда начала необратимый процесс возвращения к дочеловеческому оледенению. В последующие два десятилетия население массового бежало с планеты. Почти все местное сельское хозяйство (использовавшее чумоустойчивые злаки) сошло на нет за считанные годы, что привело к массовому голоду среди миллионов жителей, еще не успевших покинуть планету. К 2822 году население Лоун Стар составляло менее чем 4% от доамарисовской численности. Комстар, не сумевший восстановить гиперимпульсную связь на обнищавшем мире, официально удалил Лоун Стар со своих карт в 2824 году. Однако последним гвоздем в крышке гроба Лоун Стара стало не медленное вымирание от голода, а финальная катастрофа: столкновение с Веспой. Без гигантских двигателей, державших крошечный спутник на стабильной орбите, траектория обращения Веспы вокруг планеты становилась все более непредсказуемой. В 2825 году пятнадцатикилометровый астероид столкнулся с поверхностью Лоун Стар с силой, превышавшей энергию столкновения "убийцы динозавров" Чиксулуба с древней Террой. Хотя удар Веспы не пришелся ни на один из крупных населенных пунктов планеты, последствия столкновения фактически уничтожили те немногие остатки терраформированного облика планеты, которые еще можно было сохранить. В настоящее время, в отличие от других миров, на которых процесс терраформирования также был обращен вспять, Лоун Стар сохраняет пригодную для дыхания атмосферу. Минералы в земной коре медленно связывают атмосферный кислород со скоростью около одного процента в тысячелетие. Но температура на планете столь низка, что единственными организмами, способными выжить в подобных условиях, являются микробы, обитающие у жерл вулканов на дне океанов. Мародеры Синдиката вывезли все ценное с планеты еще во время Второй Наследной войны. С тех пор планету с нерегулярными визитами навещают лишь климатологи. Локации * Шварцхоф: Расположенный на берегах реки Отр к северу от столичного мегаполиса находился город Шварцхоф, с населением в 75,000 человек. Регион в которым был возведен город имел сложную геологическую историю. В 2772 году СОЗЛ посчитали, что все эти природные условия сделают Шварцхоф идеальным плацдармом для вторжения на планету. Однако для войск Империи Амариса изолированность города означала, что они могли не ограничивать себя при атаке на силы вторжения. Источники * Touring the Stars: Lone Star Категория:ПланетыКатегория:Планеты Внутренней СферыКатегория:Планеты Терранской ГегемонииКатегория:Мертвые мирыКатегория:WORK IN PROGRESS